


Vox Machina Warriors

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Critical Role Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Tal'dorei ends up attacked by a dragon even worse then the Conclave, Vox Machina must search for allies while trying to figure out the source of the threat. They are joined by a dragonborn who has a very familiar face.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind & Vox Machina, Tiberius Stormwind/Allura Vysoren (Brief), Tiberius Stormwind/Kima
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

A long time ago there lived a chromatic dragonborn by the name of Tiberius Stormwind. The Stormwinds at that point in time were lords and ladies of Draconia, a series of floating isles off the coast of Tel'dori. But the Stormwinds held a secret, a evil entity history forgot that they kept sealed away below their home. The eldest of each generation was privately tasked with keeping the evil sealed away and their life force was tied to the seal. As long as the eldest continued the bloodline and tied the seal to the life force of their eldest child before they passed away, the seal would stay intact for the next generation. Tiberius was the eldest out of his siblings so his life force was tied to the seal. 

  
But there was a side effect to the seal being tied to the life force of a mortal being that the Stormwinds known of when they first cast the seal, it was also tied to their emotions and Tiberius did not have the easiest life despite being a Stormwind. He was continually passed up for important duties by the Council who would rather pretend he didn't exist. He was continually told that if his father hadn't insisted on the tradition of the eldest of the Stormwinds being the life force of the seal one of his brothers or even his sister would have been chosen instead. Longing to escape the constant remainders that he was not wanted he found lost tomes talking about lost artifacts that could possibly make the seal permanent. 

  
He brought this find before the Council and although they believed that such artifacts did not exist they wanted any excuse to have this 'blight on the Stormwind name' leave Draconia so they named him official ambassador to Draconia and watched him leave for the outside world, silently hoping that he would be killed on his quest and preparing the seal to accept one of his younger siblings.

  
What happened would ultimately backfire of the Council. Along Tiberius' quest he joined the group that would be remembered as Vox Machina. The group made him feel at home in their base known as Grayskull Keep and over the course of their time he felt like he had found where he had belonged in the world. The seal grew stronger with the happy emotions he felt. The seal grew even stronger when he realized he had fallen in love with a sorceress named Allura. For the first time, he felt wanted by someone other then his family.

  
Sadly, happiness does not seem to be the fate for chromatic dragonborn. In his desire to protect what he cared for the most in this world he destroyed a threat to them. In their minds, he had killed a defenseless old woman, and yelled at him for it. What there once was happiness was replaced with anger and feeling betrayed by those he loved. In his mind, she would've been a treat to his family and the one he loved. He called them out on their prior acts of bloodshed but it seemed to only make things worse. The seal weakened. But it was almost destroyed with a single act. Allura breaking off what she and Tiberius could've been after learning what he had done. Tiberius tried to explain that he destroyed someone who was trying to kill him and Vox Machina but his explanation did nothing to save their relationship. For the first time, he felt like maybe the Council was right. Maybe he didn't deserve to exist.

  
The seal weakening from Tiberius' negative emotions also had a effect on him. Resentment and hopelessness began to fill his heart. Resentment to Allura, who took his heart and smashed it into a thousand pieces without taking into consideration his point of view. Resentment to Vox Machina, who yelled at him for shading a small amount of blood when they had done far worse. But the most resentment he had was to himself. The seal weakened to the point of breaking that night. Tiberius knew if he didn't do anything the seal would break and his negative emotions would unleash a evil far worse then the Briarwoods ever could be. 

  
He had two possible choices in front of him. He could either erase his memories of the incident and the heartbreak that followed or he could place himself in a slumber spell and live in his memories before the incident so that his prior happiness could keep the seal strong. Either choice had the same con, as soon as his memory of that incident returned there was a chance that experiencing the heartbreak all over again could cause the seal to instantly break from the sudden influx of negative emotions all at once. He decided that erasing his memories had the greater risk so he placed himself into a slumber. The world turned with him unaware of the changes among Vox Machina. Resentment faded away and for the first time since the incident he felt like Grayskull Keep was where he belonged. 

  
But happy dreams give way to sad reality as he awoke. The memories of heartbreak, betrayal and sorrow flooded into his mind but his strong will prevented the seal from breaking. He decided right then and there that he needed to talk with his family, if only for their moral support in this difficult time. He packed up his belongings and returned to Draconia. His only companion both during his slumber and long journey home was his drake familiar, Lockheed, who's loving presence might be another reason the seal did not break when Tiberius woke up. 

  
His family greeted him with open arms and listened to his tale. It was then they learned of the seal's connection to emotions and Tiberius' attempt to prevent the seal from breaking. Tiberius' father was rather upset upon learning of his son's heartbreak for doing what he felt was right. A trip was planned for Emon but Tiberius had to stay behind. Tiberius' father planned on showing Allura and Vox Machina the seal firsthand and show them that their actions could have had unintended consequences. Tiberius' father, mother and siblings left for the journey to Emon along with guards protecting them. This would be the last time they would see Tiberius in a familiar form.

  
It had been three days after they left Draconia when the Conclave attacked, history states they would have attacked regardless of whether Tiberius joined Vox Machina or not. The attack was so unexpected that no preparations were made for fighting the dragons. Women and children were evacuated as soon as possible but Tiberius choose to stay behind along with the guards that still remained to stall the dragons from chasing the escapees. Tiberius wanted to tell the guards who had families to go with them but the royal guard reassured Tiberius that due to his death meaning the seal being broken, they would willing give their lives to allow him to escape. The group entered the lair of the Frigid Doom and the battle began almost instantly with Tiberius barely dodging a freezing breath. The battle raged for many hours but one by one the royal guard perished in heroic attempts to protect Tiberius till only he remained. Fear paralyzed him as he faced the Frigid Doom, though the way the dragon decided to kill Tiberius would be his undoing.

  
Tiberius felt the impalement of the icicle for only a brief second before the cold numbed it. The knowledge of what dying could cause created a series of negative emotions. Panic, desperation, fear, and sorrow. He prayed internally for his friends and his family to save him and tried to remove himself from the icicle so he could save himself. Finally, he realized that his effect and prayers were not going to save him he decided at least the Conclave needed a warning of what they had done. Tiberius spoke in a coughing whisper "You have no idea what you have done. You'll regret killing me." as he prepared to breath his last breaths.

  
But this is not where Tiberius' story ends. The negative emotions Tiberius felt were more then enough to break the seal, regardless of the fact he was still alive. The evil entity that had been sealed long before history was documented was now finally free. The entity flew to the lair of the Frigid Doom as a shadow blanketed the skies over Draconia. Those who knew about the seal saw the blackened sky as their worst nightmare becoming a reality. The entity gazed upon Tiberius and decided that in irony the descendant of the one who had sealed it away would serve it as it's champion. With a single wave of power from the entity, the Frigid Doom was thrown against a lot of icicles and impaled on a set of them. In a funny bit of irony, the Frigid Doom died to a bunch of icicles. 

  
The entity then used the dark magic it had to separate the light from Tiberious' heart. A small ball of light containing everything good in Tiberius floated away as he desperately reached for it, Lockheed chased after the ball of light till both had faded from view. The entity then removed Tiberius from the icicle and healed his fatal injury. Tiberius knew exactly what the entity was planning for him and stood up, prepared to run but found he could not move. The entity was certain of who would be it's champion and it did not want Tiberius to escape. A painful transformation followed and Tiberius' scream of pain and fear rang out from the cave. The transformation seemed to last days maybe months but when it was over, the red dragonborn was replaced with a black chromatic dragon with blood red eyes. His physical appearance was not the only thing changed as his personality had changed as well. 

  
Gone was the kindhearted Tiberius who would willingly fight to save those who loved, this dragon had a twisted sense of love. He saw Vox Machina as naive to how the world really worked. In this dragon's mind, good and evil were just human concepts created to control those who did not fit their standards of behavior. Allura was a interesting case for this dragon. On the one hand, he despised her for breaking his heart, but on the other, he still loved her and believed that she could love him in return even in this form if he could show her what she meant to him. The entity watched his champion fly to Whitestone with glee. The entity had plans, but for now his champion had been given a mission and he was happy to stand back and watch his champion take his rightful place as king of a world that had long hated him just for existing  
The Stormwinds saw the blackness in the sky and knew the worst had happend, but they did not despair and give up. For as light can not exist without darkness, darkness can not exist without light.

  
In the forest outside of a small fishing village a golden scaled dragonborn opened his sapphire eyes for the first time. No memories came to him, no name he could think of. One thought controlled him, the desire to help others no matter what. He headed into the village ready to take any line of work that he could help in. Lockheed landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, something about this dragoborn feeling familiar  
This is the beginning of the tale of Vox Machina Warriors


	2. Dragon Attack On Whitestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitestone is wrecked, Allura is missing but Vox Machina run into a unexpected ally

Vox Machina was sitting in Grayskull Keep when Pike felt a bad feeling. Her goddess was scared of something. When Pike asked what her goddess was scared of she received a vision. The vision showed two beings, a black chromatic dragon and a golden dragonborn, fighting in the ruins of Whitestone. The black dragon had a amulet on and Pike saw Tiberius trapped inside the amulet. 

  
Pike screamed as the vision faded and Scanlan ran to her. Scanlan asked "What's wrong?"   
Pike calmed down slightly and said "Tiberius, he's in trouble."

  
The rest of Vox Machina gasped. Keyleth said "Let's head to Draconia then. If Tiberius is in trouble then as his friends we need to help him, regardless of what has happened before."

  
The rest of Vox Machina agreed with Keyleth and they packed what they felt they would need for the long journey to Draconia. Trinket wanted to go along and Vex let him after much insisting. They made it to Whitestone just as a dragon roar rang through the air and the shadow of wings covered the party. Pike looked up and saw the same black dragon from her vision. The dragon landed near Whitestone and began breathing fire, torching any building caught in the blast. 

  
Vox Machina quickly raced to save the citizens from the buildings, though the dragon didn't seem interested in taking lives. He seemed focused on the building where Allura and Kima were staying in. The building rumbled as the black dragon landed on the top of it, the guards trying to attack the dragon being flung off the building to the streets below to whatever fate remained. Kima prepared her weapon and tried to attack the dragon.

  
The black dragon spoke in a loud booming voice "Foolish woman. Mortal-made weapons, even those imbued with the power of a goddess, cannot harm me."

  
Kima shouted "Your arrogance shall be your downfall."

  
The black dragon said "I am Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra. I know a darkness worse than any devil known to mortals, living or dead. I have come to stake claim to a world that forsakes me and my kin."

  
Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra looked at Allura and said "Why do you still defend these mortals when they will happily betray their kin to serve their moral code or vise versa? Hasn't there been a point where you have been so betrayed by those you trusted and wanted to see the world burn beneath you?"

  
Allura said "I defend them because I know everyone is not like that. I may have been betrayed in the past but I do not let it cloud my future."

  
Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra said "What about your own mistakes? Do they not play a role in the choices you make now?"

  
Allura said "I make a vow to never make those same mistakes I have made in the past."

  
Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra said "But, do you believe your choices may have unintended consequences?"

  
Allura said "Yes. I believe all choices have a good and bad outcome."

  
Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra said "You and I are very similar. It is a really shame we are on different sides. Who knows what could have happened if things had been different." With those words, Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra knocked several support walls from the building and the building slightly swayed as more guards fell to a uncertain fate below.  
The building began to crumble as Allura quickly teleported Kima away from the building. Kima saw the building crumble to dust as she screamed out for Allura. Vox Machina managed to prevent citizen lives from being lost but many guards lost their lives protecting the citizens. A wizard began to create a teleportation circle and evacuated citizens. Kima rushed back to try and find Allura but Grog grabbed her.

  
Kima said "Let go of me, Allura needs my help."

  
Grog said "Allura is strong. If anyone is going to survive this then it would be her." and he raced to join his friends in the teleportation circle.

Arcane magic swirled around Vox Machina and Kima as the wizard said "This will take you to a random location. Anywhere is better then here." 

  
Keyleth said "What about you?"

  
The wizard said "There are still more injured guards to get to safety." The arcane magic forced Vox Machina and Kima to close their eyes as the teleportation circle worked. Vox Machina and Kima opened their eyes to see a lush forest in front of them, the sounds of village commotion not too far away. 

  
Percy said "Maybe we can find some help there." and started walking towards the town. The rest of Vox Machina followed him into the village. Percy wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into a golden dragonborn holding Lockheed. 

  
The golden dragonborn said "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

  
Percy said "I'm fine. We were just looking for someone to help us."

  
The golden dragonborn said "Well, you've come to the right person. I am Tiecelle, ready to help where I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two chapters of bad things, get ready for the sunshine drake. In case you are wondering, tiecelle means sunlight and Wer Kornari Ulph Whedabra means the heart had darkness. 
> 
> Be warned: Loads of fluff incoming.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I did take some plot threads from Hyrule Warriors. Don't worry, this won't be an exact copy paste of the story. Slight spoilers for campaign one and maybe campaign two.  
> For Allura fans, I did not intentionally paint her actions as in the wrong, though I understand if you feel like that was what I intended. I painted her actions as a reaction to what Tiberius did and only gave his emotions about it. Whether or not what she did was right is dependent on whether or not you thought Tiberius was in the right for what he did.  
> By the way, tell me if there are any grammar errors in this chapter. Creative criticism regarding grammar is welcome.


End file.
